Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to temperature control and more particularly related to temperature control system and temperature control method changing a temperature of an indoor space to a target temperature within a target time.
Description of Related Art
Please refer to the FIG. 1, which is a schematic view of temperature variation of an operating temperature control system according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, a main object of a temperature control system of the related art is to control a temperature T1 of an indoor space to fast achieve and continuously maintain a target temperature T2. For achieving the object, the temperature control system of the related art performs the cooling operation with a higher operation power after the temperature control system is started up. Via producing large amounts of cold air that has a temperature lower than the target temperature T2 and mixing the temperature T1 of the indoor space and the cold air, the temperature control system of the related art can fast reduce the temperature T1 to achieve the target temperature T2.
However, the aforementioned solution that performs the cooling operation with a higher operation power will cause an increase of power consumption. As a result, the temperature control system of the related art actually increases a cost of using the power paid by the user. Furthermore, the aforementioned solution doesn't completely consider the actual requirements of the user.
For example, the user may only want to achieve the requirement of changing the temperature T1 of the indoor space to achieve the target temperature T2 within a predetermined time T (such as 5 minutes). However, because the temperature control system of the related art performs the cooling operation with the higher operation power, the temperature control system could early change the temperature T1 of the indoor space to achieve the target temperature T2 within the time TA (such as 3 minutes).
In summary, the user never care about waiting the predetermined time T or the shorter time TA to change the temperature T1 to the target temperature T2. The user pays more attention to the increase of the cost of using the power caused by early changing the temperature T1 to the target temperature T2.
Therefore, the temperature control system of the related art doesn't completely consider the actual requirements of the user. There is a need to find out a better and more effective solution to handle such problems.